<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Punishment by Story_cruncher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806752">Punishment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_cruncher/pseuds/Story_cruncher'>Story_cruncher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Umino Iruka, M/M, Slow Burn, Top Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_cruncher/pseuds/Story_cruncher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Struggle has been part of the copy ninjas life, but it takes a severe turn when he notices that a certain sensei with a scar across the brige of his nose is not all that hard and rough of the edges. (Probably some of him is hard...)</p>
<p>It had been a long mission and like always a certain masked ninja wanted to be alone with his thoughts and his favorite book. It was always a pain to submit reports but after a particular person had been given the duty of mission desk it had become unbearable. Currently he was sitting on one of the seats in the mission desk room re-writing his mission report and occasionally glaring at the person who was coming between his plans for recreation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooo....this is the disclaimer that this story is probably not going to be the best thing you have read in your life.<br/>It has lots of issues...but then again this is my first attempt to write.<br/>Kakairu was also my first otp....so for me it's a superior ship :)<br/>Hope by some chance the reader would enjoy it :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long mission and like always a certain masked ninja wanted to be alone with his thoughts and his favorite book. It was always a pain to submit reports but after a particular person had been given the duty of mission desk it had become unbearable. Currently he was sitting on one of the seats in the mission desk room re-writing his mission report and occasionally glaring at the person who was coming between his plans for recreation. At first it had been a rare occasion to meet this person in mission room but recently it looked as though some body was conspiring against him, he would always end up in the mission room when he would be on duty. He would make him write his report again and again until it was perfect. So today was no exception, as Kakashi was lazy enough to not write it properly in his first attempt he was writing it all over again. </p>
<p>On the other hand, the same was true for Iruka; the young chunin somehow had to face the masked man after every mission he would accomplish. Iruka never had a faintest idea that the man he had admired was nothing but pain in the backside. If he had known that the man who was his role model was in fact a lazy pervert he would have never considered him one. This realization did not come to him without experience. As a matter of fact he had gone through many tortures that the kids in the academy had put him through but that was nothing in front of what this jounin had put him through. The said jounin would not submit report on time; if the reports did arrive they would be illegible. Iruka had scolded him for every report he would give hoping that Kakashi would grow tired of it and take his reports seriously, but that day is yet to arrive. So today was no exception, Kakashi had come to the mission room with a shabby report, got Iruka to his nerves end and had ended up with him shouting at the jonin and a very sulky Kakashi was now writing his report-again. The only difference was that Iruka was not alone today; his friends- Genma and Raidou were with him. After calming his nerves down he sat down and let out a long sigh. </p>
<p>He had a lot of workload and he could not loaf around like his friends who at that movement were whispering about how some jounins had become murderers. And as his luck was against him the topic changed from murders to juicy gossip about couples in the village. He always tried to avoid this topic; it started after Mizuki had turned out to be a traitor. They were in a relationship and this fact had automatically ended Iruka single and heart broken. Ever since then he had not trusted himself about judging people and had remained single and alone. Soon his thoughts were interrupted by whispering of his friends, who had all but forgotten about his presence next to them. "Why would he make him write that report again when you can clearly read what has been written? It's too fishy..." that was Genma, whispering to Raidou who answered by nodding his head and both the heads turn to see an angry Iruka glaring at them. Genma and Raidou have been trying to get Iruka into a relationship, but all the attempts had told them that Iruka was not interested; while this was true his friends also knew that Iruka had become very lonely after the Mizuki incident followed by Naruto leaving to train with Jiraya. </p>
<p>The room had fallen silent except for the sound of a pen scratching on the paper, the silence was broken Genma "h-hey Iruka we were wondering why you detain Kakashi only....... I mean even I write bad reports but you never do this to me......." "Only you are wondering that......I am out of this.....really Iruka" giving Iruka his best puppy dog eyes after seeing Iruka turn red from anger and embarrassment. It was true that Iruka never punished anyone else other than Kakashi to write the report again but apart from Kakashi, bad reports are seldom.</p>
<p>But when Iruka was lost in his thoughts, Kakashi was looking straight at the young man. Thinking of a possible reason that would explain the special treatment given to him exclusively, Kakashi looked carefully at the face which was flushed with embarrassment and anger and realized that though he had glared at that face, he never really noticed it until now. It really surprised him that he had never noticed such a cute face. Iruka's dark complexion contrasted with the red that was present on his cheek. His brown eyes told him that they were showing the emotions that came straight from heart. But it was that scar which gave his face its definition, without that scar his face would look like a blurred picture, at last Kakashi's eyes fell on his pink lips, they looked so inviting that he wanted to kiss them senseless. </p>
<p>Those pink lips parted to let out a sigh, forcing Kakashi to come out of his dreamland. "I know what you guys mean......really but it's nothing like that" Iruka said pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down. "To tell you the truth, I hate him, he makes fun of me, thinks that I am some toy he can play with......I just want to teach him a lesson that I am not to be played with......and for every ones information" pointing towards Kakashi he said "even if you are the last man alive on this planet who is capable of loving me, even then we will have no such relationship". </p>
<p>Having said that and gathered his things Iruka walked out of the mission room, leaving everyone in silence. Kakashi couldn't help but flinch by the coldness of Iruka's voice. It did not match with the cute face which had said those words. Raidou and Genma were stunned by the bitterness of Iruka's voice even though it was not directed towards them. They looked at the jounin and wondered how he was capable in making Iruka blurt words which would hurt somebody without apologizing. Shock was replaced by anger when Kakashi started comprehending what those words meant. 'Who the hell does he think he is......women could kill to have a piece of me......even men, I will make you regret it Iruka-sensei'. And while devising best way to torture Iruka, he didn't even pay attention that he broke the pen he had in his hand. The sound of breaking put Kakashi into motion, he went up to the mission desk where two men were looking at him in horror, placed his report on the desk while giving his in infamous one eyed smile. After scaring the already afraid men Kakashi vanished in puff of smoke and left behind Genma and Raidou with the report.</p>
<p>They looked at the report stunned "did Kakashi write this report?" Genma said who had seen Kakashi's reports couldn't believe that this model like report was written by the same person. "I think so......" </p>
<p>~~~~~~xXxXxXx~~~~~~</p>
<p>Finding Iruka after he had rushed out of the mission room was easy. But what astonished Kakashi was how he behaved with the civilians and other shinobi. It felt as though nothing had happened in the mission room, he greeted people with a polite smile, purchased grocery-completely different person. This really puzzled Kakashi but at the same time he became curious. You see all the time he had spent with the chunin in the mission room he acted differently and Kakashi thought that he had figured out the man.........but when he behaved like this he thought what else is this person hiding?</p>
<p>So from that day a very curious Kakashi stared following Iruka to academy, his apartment or even to club where shinobi went on weekends. In a month Kakashi found out that Iruka had two sides, one his real self which for some reason Kakashi liked and the second one which Iruka used with strangers. This second side of his astonished Kakashi, he acted so fake that he only wondered how people were not able to see it and if that was not enough for Kakashi he observed that Iruka used this side most of the time. But also some time in this period Kakashi found out that his curiosity had actually turned into something deep, it took him time to understand that feeling. He had heard about it, he had seen it but he never felt it. It was love. Standing by the memorial stone he thought how Rin must have felt, he even told her how he discovered this feeling.</p>
<p>~~flashback~~</p>
<p>It was dark night. A very dark night for there was no moon, and also because Iruka was having a nightmare. In his dream Iruka found himself back in his home, a home which was destroyed by the nine tailed demon. He opened his eyes and immediately felt something was wrong. He called out for his mother but no one answered. He walked out of his room and caught a sent he could not place. As soon he came down the stairs he realized the sent was of non-other than smoke. He moved out of his house only to find that the village was on fire. His mother rushed to him and asked him to go somewhere safe but he would not go, his mother was called and she rushed in that direction, young Iruka tried to stop her but his voice was not heard and soon it turned dark, so dark that he could not see anything. Then a ray of light appeared. The light became a beam, directed straight at Iruka's face. Then he saw a face he remembered so well. It was Mizuki. He came close with a smirk on his face. This disturbed Iruka more than necessary. He hated this man and as he approached this hatred grew. When only a feet's distance was left a strong feeling of fear griped him, he could only stretch out his hand as if to stop him and utter words like "don't .........Mizuki". But just when Mizuki was about to embrace him, he vanished. It was dark again, this time it was peaceful and Iruka welcomed it and slept peacefully. </p>
<p>Kakashi felt a searing pain in his heart. He was sitting on the window sill near Iruka's bed which was not his usual place, but well today was not a normal day. Kakashi had a habit of staying up the whole night on a tree near Iruka's bedroom window and watch him sleep. Toady rather tonight Kakashi heard Iruka calling for his mother. Hearing Iruka's distress Kakashi came and sat on the window sill. Eventually Iruka quieted and started to quiver in fear, making Kakashi worried. Then Iruka had suddenly stretched his hand toward the celling as if to stop someone and said "don't.........Mizuki". The ache was more painful than any wound had caused, only the loss of his friends and family had brought such pain. At that moment Kakashi wanted nothing more than claiming Iruka as his own and beat crap out of Mizuki. When his initial thoughts subsided, he started to question his thought. Why did he want to claim Iruka that way? What was this feeling? Why was he so possessive of Iruka? </p>
<p>~~end of flashback~~</p>
<p>After that night Kakashi really took his time to understand his feelings. And the result was that he realized that he had fallen for Iruka. It had not dawned upon him until this evening and Kakashi had been looking forward to watch Iruka sleep again. The only thing was that Iruka himself was not present in the house. "what could he be doing at this hour, he is usually in bed by this time.........he is never this late even on club nights....where-" before Kakashi could complete his own thought his heard the lock in the main door to click open. Kakashi let out a sigh "he is home-" and for the second time that night he could not complete his thought, much to his frustration. The reason for this interruption was simple "and brought some other guy with him" Kakashi thought with a grimace. He felt betrayed, it hurt a lot. It hurt when that t guy would touch Iruka as if he were a slut......and to add it all up Iruka would respond to that with desperation......with need. Kakashi felt sick, he could not see Iruka in someone else hands. He could not see as the stranger sucked on Iruka's member, it only angered him. So making a wise choice Kakashi made some hand seals and disappeared in puff of smoke and reappeared in his apartment. He felt exhausted, as if he had come home from five continuous s-rank missions. "If this is how loving feels then I have been lied to......this feeling is bad......it is cruel......I think Tsunade wanted to torture me that's why she always encouraged me to fall in love......that...that..." Kakashi let out a sigh. This was really frustrating; he couldn't understand why Iruka would bring another guy to his place when Kakashi was there, when he could satisfy Iruka like that stranger if not better.</p>
<p>He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not realize that he had slumped down on the floor with his back leaned on the wall, neither did he hear the tapping sound coming from the window. Only when the tapping sound grew impatient did Kakashi come out of his thoughts to find Tenzou waiting for him to open the window. He opened the window and let Tenzou come in.</p>
<p>Sensing the gloomy atmosphere that his senpai was carrying around with him Tenzou asked if everything was alright. And when the reply that he got from the older man was negative he tried to pry on the reason for this. It came out that his elder was upset because he supposedly thinks that he has lost his first and maybe only love. He tried to make Kakashi see the situation from a different angle and was surprised that this perspective, Iruka's perspective, never crossed in the older man's mind. "Senpai, think about it, if you were in Iruka's place would you know that someone like Kakashi Hatake, the copy Nin be watching over him? How would iruka ever know that you are looking over him? Have you ever told him about this? Think senpai......there has to be a day when you confess your feelings towards iruka......you have to come out of the shadows......and tell him the truth." He let his words sink in......and waited till his senpai processed the advice given. "So you mean that I show myself......and tell iruka that I love him......but what if he rejects me......then what?" "Well then nothing will be lost, iruka would see that you love him and even if he rejects you, at least you can say that you tried..."at these words Kakashi frowned and Tenzou knew what it meant...... Kakashi was considering his advice. "I think you are right......but why are you here anyway?" "Ah, yes I forgot we got a mission......"Kakashi could only grimace.</p>
<p>~~xxXxxXxxXxx~~ </p>
<p>Iruka got up from his slumber. If there was any immediate reason for his sleep to break like this then it was not visible. This was the second time in his life that his unconscious mind had woken him up like this and what had happened after that was not pleasant at all. So the first thing he did was that he opened his window and peeped out. The night breeze brushed past his face and at that movement he sensed rather than saw something move above the roof, which was directly in front of his window. The silhouette that was crutching down stood up in one fluid movement making the full moon shine behind him like a crown. Something told him that the silhouette was of an ANBU and that it was staring right at him, it made him swallow even though his mouth had gone dry. After a bit of a staring contest, the silhouette moved. It crutched down again and then moved forward, it was slow as if to warn him that it was coming in his apartment through the window. </p>
<p>The muscles on the silhouette flex and the next movement he was inside Iruka's house. Iruka at the very last second backed away from the window. The shadow was standing gracefully and as its eyes fell on Iruka it started to close the distance, like a predator does to its prey. The ANBU came so close to Iruka that their chests brushed each other. Iruka had held his breath, from the entry of the shadow till its chest brushed against his. Conscious of the closeness Iruka tried to take a step back but two strong hands looped around his waist and fixed him to the spot. Iruka could have screamed but there was a sense of undefined safety and comfort this person provided. The deafening silence was shattered by the silhouette whose identity still remained a mystery only its gender stood out saying it was a man, "I have waited for this movement for long, and I wanted you this close since when I started watching over you. So close to touch you, to smell you, to......kiss you......" </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dark rooms are scary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuing from the first chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, it's me again.<br/>I hope more people find this and enjoy it as much as they can.<br/>I would really like to thank the people who encouraged me from the last chapter. You have no idea how cool that felt.<br/>Otherwise, this fic has more chapters coming up. Wattpad has more chapters. Though, they aren't as refined. You get a basic idea what the story is.<br/>｡◕‿◕｡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was defiantly a skip in Iruka’s walk. His mood was much lighter than it had been in day, months or you can even say years. This was only achieved by a man, not a man but magician these thoughts purchased a few giggles out of him. Some of the passerby turned around to see who was giggling and Iruka immediately regained his composure.</p><p>He was crossing the market area which led to his destination. The thought of even seeing a certain drunken lady, washed any color of happiness he saw in his day. He already had an idea of how the work would be. it would be daunting and time consuming. </p><p>He had grown used to such work, but the only problem he felt now was that someone who plagued every thought, that <strike>man</strike> magician was going to returning from a mission that very evening. He would meet him after two whole weeks. It had brighten sensei's day. The Hokage, however, had different plans on how he would be spending his evening. </p><p>Earlier that day, Iruka was given summons during his class. A chunin, landing softly on the window sill of his classroom, had been sent from the hokage's office asking him to meet the hokage for an assignment. Being a chunin for as long as he had been, he could very easily tell what the assignment could be. these assignments usually were some tasks which was time consuming and mundane, fit for the new recruits in the chunin ranks. </p><p>This time however, the new recruits were not many in number and certainly more field work oriented. That left only the once unwilling or unfit to leave the village to do these jobs. Another tangent of thoughts told him that this assignment had something to do with his unofficially official duty of tyding <strong>that</strong> archive room.</p><p>Iruka made his way up the stairs of the Hokage building. Knocking twice on the wooden door of hokage's office. A low thunk of a sharp object on the wood told him that he was permitted to go in. </p><p>Upon entering he found a kunai lodged into the wood, approximately where Iruka's head would be on the other side. Yikes.</p><p>Looked like the old hag was as displeased as he was which was not a good thing. Taking out the kunai out of the grains of wood, he noticed more marks made into the wood by the kunai at different heights. So his superior had not been in a good mood for sometime. great. </p><p>Turning around he kept the kunai on the table which was almost completely filled with paper work. Lady tsunade was yet to look up from whatever scroll she was reading, Iruka cleared his throat.</p><p>A glare that could very well make the toughest shinobi wet his pants, she acknowledged his presence and then kept working on the scroll.</p><p>She then grudgingly pushed the scroll aside and lifted a bottle and brought it to her lips, found it empty and with a grunt smashed the bottle into peices. The peices of bottle decorated her table and she didn't look satisfied. Glaring again at Iruka, grunted in his direction signalling his turn to speak.</p><p>"You had sent a messenger asking me to meet you at your office for an assignment."</p><p>Grunting again she pointed to the scroll on top of a pile. A groan left Iruka when he saw the pile. Iruka recognised those papers, they were the documents used by the hokage. The scroll was his assignment details, which he didn't need at this point. All he needed to know was that his evening was going to be spent in one of the archive room.</p><p>Lady tsunade raise her eyebrows at his reaction. Not many people dared to throw a tantrum in front of her. A certain blond brat was an exception. </p><p>"Is there some problem?"</p><p>That took him out of his thoughts, making him realise that his reactions had been visible and audible.</p><p>"I...Can I take this assignment tommorow? It isn't the urgent type of assignment anyway."</p><p>"I would have relented, but I need this one document, it seems to be missing somewhere. Shizune informed me that you take care of all the documents there. I need that space organised by tomorrow so I can get my work done."</p><p>"Shizune must have also told you that its not officially my job to do so. I have been given the liberty to ask for favors as well. It has been a long time since I arranged that place. It will rake me the entire night even with shadow clones."<br/>
he pouted.</p><p>"I am well aware of that as well. But as the only able person, who has been doing this for a few years already, it shouldn't take you so long." she said in a dismissal tone.</p><p>That didn't fit well with Iruka. Yes, he has been doing this for a few years. yes, he got his fair share of bribes. And yes, he was probably the only one who could enter that room. He still needed his evening free damn it. </p><p>His reluctance must have shown or Lady Tsunade was just that perceptive. That nasty smile on her face didn't bode well with Iruka.</p><p>"you have somewhere to be, this evening? somewhere special, I presume? Maybe its special someone?" she taunted.</p><p>She wasn't really asking that. She already knew the answer. It irked Iruka that he was being read so easily. Seems like being a sannin had some thing to do with being nosy. The perverted one who took Naruto under, was also quite nosy.</p><p>"Yes, I would like my evening free. For what purpose, is not really your business, Lady Hokage. I will however, make space for this assignment, even though I am not required to." </p><p>He will be horrified with himself for saying this, but right now he couldn't care less. Right now, if he didn't plan his words correctly he will become a pushover like any other office worker.</p><p>"Hmm, very well. I suppose this isn't a duty you were assigned to. The bribe that had been given by Saratobi sensei had been sufficient, right? So with those terms, you should start working if you still want your evening free." </p><p>She threw the mission scroll to him, and was returning to her previously discarded scroll. Iruka caught the scroll and gathered the pile of documents to be arranged. He knew that if he tried, the bribe would be increased. Terrible as it is, he had to bargain. After all, his evening was in ruins anyway, might as well gather some benifits.</p><p>"I would like to renegotiate the bribe." once again Lady Tsunade's eyebrows head towards her hairline. Usually, people preferred to stay away from making deals with her. She is infamous for being a hard bargain. This young man had a lot of courage or was a simple fool. She categorised him as a desperate fool.</p><p>"And pray tell, what your demands are?" she said in a challenging tone. Iruka was at loss now. He hadn't expected himself to be brave enough to oppose the authority and in all the talk about not becoming a pushover he had never imagined the conditions of his bribe. </p><p>Infact he was very surprised that Lady Tsunade was even entertaining him still. In retrospect he should have seen this as a sign.</p><p>"I...I demand two weeks of off after tonight." This was the first thing he could think of. And he didn't know what he will do for that much amount of time without teaching in the academy. He could hope that his magician was free for at least half of that time. </p><p>"That's unreasonable. I say three days off for tonight's work."</p><p>"Ok. Maybe it was unreasonable but three days is too less. I want to spend time with- I mean I wish to properly rest. I say one week."</p><p>The hokage was quick to catch on his fumble, smirking she said "How about four days off with one free stay at the onsen? I could throw in a couples stay with private onsen?"</p><p>It took everything in Iruka to not just agree with her. His hesitation must have prompted the hokage to finalize the deal herself and made a quick letter denoting his leave. Not giving him time to change his mind.</p><p>In the wake of his defeat Iruka, blushing at his embarrassment for outing himself like that, streched his hand to collect his letter. Just as his fingers grazed the letter, it was gone. Shocked Iruka looked up to see the letter in hokage's hands.</p><p>"Now that we have negotiated your terms lets negotiate mine? You will be entitled to this bribe only if you bring me ten, no , twenty bottles of wine. By tomorrow. Then you can collect this letter and passes for the onsen." Lady Tsunade said coyly looking more like a kitsune than Naruto, who carried one.</p><p>"yes, Lady Hokage." Iruka could only grit his teeth. The offer she had made was too lucrative to be left. He had been bought, he had no rights to protest.</p><p>"Well it's settled then. It was nice doing business with you Iruka. Never try dabbling into business or gambling. Its not your calling. Now, I think you have an assignment to complete. If you wish to return home at all tonight." again with that saccharine smile.</p><p>Iruka turned and was about to book it out of the room when Lady Tsunade said "Oh, make sure you hide the bottles in the office where shizune can't find them. If you get caught or if she gets hold of the bottles, the deal is off. And every day I go without my liquor you will suffer."</p><p>Iruka never imagined that he would run away from some woman as fast as he did from her. He could hear her cackling in her office. He bumped into Shizune who was on her way to the hokage, exchanged a few greetings and small talk. Shizune who dealt with Hokage round the clock was also a formidable woman. women,  he realised were scary.</p><p>While walking towards <strong>that</strong> archive room, he realised what a devil of a woman Hokage herself was. He had been playing right into her trap the whole time. She was searching for a scape goat to bring her liquor. And he served himself on a platter. He could only imagine how she made business deals with other nations and if they also feel so cheated after meeting her. Bad at gamble his aching foot.</p>
<hr/><p>The archive rooms were divided based on the documents kept in them. various rooms were allotted as archive rooms due to the vast amount of information that had been documented and was still being documented.</p><p>Few rooms contained all the scrolls regarding residents, visitors of konoha and other such documents.</p><p>The biggest archive rooms were allotted to the shinobi work related documents like missions given, the details of team assigned to the said missions and the report of the team for that mission were kept. They included all the missions except the ANBU level missions which were kept seperately and in secrecy. </p><p>Aside from the documentation of missions the archive rooms were also used to store the paper work the hokage went through. While these documents didn't have any confidential information, the archive room needed authorised personal to access it. </p><p>That being said, the security was not the best in this area of the office. Laxity in security also ment that the work put in organising the documents was subpar. It created a perfect environment for young couples to fulfill their work place romance fantasies. Some used it as a secret meeting spot for confessions or other private talk, others used it for much daring endeavours.</p><p>Out of nowhere, one day, a rumour started. Who started it or its truthfulness was yet to be seen. Rumour had it that the couples who went to that room were haunted by something/someone. The haunting lasted a whole week, making sure that they never returned to the place ever again. At first it was dismissed as a rumour, but as time went by it became a legend.</p><p>And as it happened, that room became even more secluded than before. As everyone around knew of this legend, it became a fun pass time and also an office prank to give out this perticular assingment. Friends dared each other to take this assignment. Work of organising the scrolls was not the objective anymore. </p><p>It was also given out of spite. This is where Iruka comes. In his early career he was also given this assignment by a bully. Having no fear of the ghost and too much pride he had simply accepted the assignment. Snikering had followed him throughout that day. When the next morning arrived, he had been sleep deprived but the archive room was impeccably rearranged.</p><p>Almost everyone asked him how his night went. Fine he had replied. Some of his closer group of friends had asked him if he had been touched. After inquiring a little, it turned out that the ghost had been not only discouraging the couples to visit, it also hindered anyone who wished to work there.</p><p>The ghost had branched out and was targeting anyone who dared to enter the room, touching them intimately. Sexual harassment by a ghost. Iruka would have laughed, had this not been true for almost all the people who entered that room. Almost because only Iruka seemed to be the exception.</p><p>The bully who had handed the assignment, with a wounded ego, had locked him in the room. Turned out that the ghost had haunted the bully but not Iruka. That definately made Iruka popular among his peers and had been asked time and again to arrange the room, covering for them.<br/>
 <br/>
As the only person who was not molested on his overnight stay in the room time and again, it gained him respect and equal parts of fear. The rumour and all that happened due to it had slowly but surely reached the hokage. </p><p>Sandaime was a laid back man, but even he couldn't overlook the disruption of the work. Iruka had been called to meet him. Thinking that a scolding was in his way Iruka had been preparing himself, even though he didn't know why he would be scolded.</p><p>Sandaime had other plans, those involved bribing Iruka to manage the archive room as noone now dared work there. He revealed that the rampant couples who were taking it easy over there were handled by the ANBU trainees. But now they had made it into a training and pranking session. As ANBU tainees were not directly under his leadership he couldn't call them off. </p><p>Hence, Iruka had landed himself an unofficial job of arranging the scrolls in the archive room in exchange of whatever (reasonable) bribe he wanted.</p>
<hr/><p>As he reached his destination the surroundings took sublte changes. The crowed thinned out till noone was in the corridors. The floors gradually lost their shine. The walls had faded paint and cobwebs decorated the corners.</p><p>Iruka stopped in front of large double doors. Dust clinging to them, noone bothered cleaning this room. With a sigh he opened the door to spend his evening working.</p><p>The interior of the archive room was similar to the exterior. Dust had taken a permanent residence on the every available surface. Large cobwebs were spread throughout the room. Iruka couldn't be sure what colour the wall were, but the paint had definitely peeled off at large portions of the room.</p><p>Nothing had changed about this room. It was still the same since he first entered it. It had the same smell of old paper, ink, wood, dust and mold. The only change would be the addition of shelves which Iruka had requested. There were a few lamps for which he had changed the bulbs himself, thinking that would help with the eeire atmosphere of the room. It didnt help but at least he could read better.</p><p>The shelves were arranged in orderly fashion but the scrolls and documents on them were not. As it had been some time since he had been called for this, papers had been haphazardly pushed on any available shelf. The terror of haunting was real.</p><p>Iruka himself never really understood why it felt like someone was always watching him in this room. When Hokage had told him of the ANBU, he realised that the information only made things worse. At least before he didn't have a face to put to the hand that groped your backside. Now, nothing had changed except the knowledge that your backside would be groped so fast and with so much stealth that people thought it was a ghost.</p><p>Iruka preferred not to think about this. Instead he wanted to think about the magician who turns his nights colourful just by his presence. He was supposed to arrive in the evening. He probably was in the village already. Another sigh left him, he wasn't even half way through the piles both old and new. Even with shadow clones it was a lengthy task.</p><p>The months he had gotten to know this masked man were beautiful. The man was careful with his boundaries. Never rush or pushed Iruka for more than what he was willing to give. And while it looked like they were moving too fast, Iruka just felt safe with him. Given the masked man's job profile, that was a big indication, if any. ANBU, usually, if not always scare people.</p><p>They had done everything that a couple does, but all at night. Watching movie, check. Cuddling, check. Cooking together, check. Treating minor injuries, check. Partially training together, check. Correcting and grading homework together, check. Their dates were fun, interesting and innovative. Something that he never found with Mizuki.</p><p>Mizuki had never bothered with Iruka's choices or demands. The relationship between them was just a way for him to control Iruka. Mizuki never let him realise how much Iruka's self esteem was taking a hit again and again due to this.</p><p>This masked man however, never let that come in between them. This man was obviously a rank or two higher than him. But he never thought of himself as inferior. He did however feel powerless sometimes.The masked man was strong. </p><p>Oh, so very strong, especially when he pinned Iruka to a wall (or any other surface) and stole his breath by his kisses. Or when he just picked him up like he weighed nothing. Or when he pulled Iruka in a tight grasp from which he didn't want to couldn't escape tickling him till he couldn't breath. When he thinks about it, that man hardly let's him breath.</p><p>The helplessness was also of another kind and not in a good way either. During their meetings, Iruka always had to be blind folded or the mask would remain in its place. Keeping his man's face a secret. Only identity he knew was of his porcelain mask. ANBU were rarely allowed to disclose their identity.</p><p>He could tell that he knew this chakra from somewhere. It was familiar, but not too much to immediately identity it. It could also be a way ANBU fooled people. With that branch of shinobi deception is a rule.</p><p>Iruka's thoughts were interrupted by creak of the wood, likely the floor just outside the door. When in safe normal surroundings Iruka wouldn't notice such things, right now he was on alert due to the gloomy and eerie feeling of the room.</p><p>Iruka could feel that there was someone else in the room, other than him and his clones. He could feel the eyes on him. Goosebumps soread all over him. He didn't want to get molested, much less by a 'ghost'.</p><p> A small trick that his man had taught him, he channeled his chakra to his nose. It wasn't as powerful as his but it was still helpful. He picked up the scent of mud,  disinfectant, bleach and a bit of rain? It wasn't even raining here.</p><p>He didn't get a clue on who it was but he got the direction they were in. That vital information could prepare him for the groping at least. Iruka thought it was best to alert the other person of his knowledge.</p><p>"I know there is someone here. Please come out. I could really use a hand with these scrolls and if you only mean to tease me, then you can see i am rather too busy for it." He said loudly. For a second he thought he had fooled himself into thinking someone was here.</p><p>Wouldn't be the first time. His self-esteem being at all time low by Mizuki's betrayal, he fooled himself that sexual harassment was alright. That at least someone found him attractive enough, validating him to be worthy. However, noone ever touched him in this room. This feeling made him stay in the room for long hours. Partially working and just thinking. The more he thought, the more he cried but all that crying cleared the toxic fog in his mind. Putting the blame where it belonged.</p><p>This time a shift in the air near by told him that his imaginary friend was very real. With a sigh he got up from where he was sorting the papers. He called all his shadow clones back to himself. He turned to the direction from which the wind came, being the best bet to the intruders location.</p><p>"please come out. I would really appreciate it. I am too tired for this."  And that was not a lie. It had been four hours of him sorting and segregating. There was no end to the documents that needed to be arranged.</p><p>As a reply to his request, this intruder touched his shoulder from behind. Iruka would never admit how high he jumped or how deep he blushed after that. He turned around expecting the person to be there, but there was no one. </p><p>He was being played with. The next touch was on the middle of his back. Iruka was not surprised this time, just annoyed. A plan already in his mind, he was ready for the next attack.</p><p>The next time intruders hands came into his vicinity, he stuck a tag on the hand. The hands retreated quickly for damage control. This caused him to smirk. This tag was not ordinary.</p><p>A small growl told him that it had worked its magic. The tag was not going to explode or anything. When the activated tag is tried to be removed to would restrain the person. If kept on, the person it would still have a chakra signature making him easily detectable. It was a win-win situation for him.</p><p>Going towards the direction of the tag, he kept his senses on alert. This intruder was likely an ANBU. Small tricks like these don't take down assassins trained to kill.</p><p>The tag was stuck on a scroll. the scroll was tangled with chakra wire, tight enough to be restraining. He moved through pure instincts when a kunai was coming directly at his nape. While parrying it away he realised that it was not thrown but someone was holding it. The wielder was fast enough to make it look like the kunai was thrown.</p><p>Few more attacks came through the air. They were swift, silent and deadly. Had he not been a teacher where he had to safeguard not only himself but also other students, his reflexes and instincts wouldn't be so refined. Regular spars with his masked lover also helped the cause.</p><p>All too soon it was over. He maybe a good opponent but he was still no match to this intruder. Tricking Iruka to belive that the attack was coming from the front, the intruder silently slid the kunai blade against his neck. Iruka was so distracted by the fake attack that he didn't even realise the threat of the blade.</p><p>"You have improved it seems." A gruff voice spoke near his ear. His porcelain mask cold on Iruka's pinna. All the while the hands had caught him in a tight hug, one still holding the blade to the throat the other around his chest to minimise his upper body movements.</p><p>Iruka shuddered. It was majorly a good excited reaction but it was also due to the surprise. He recognised this voice. It was his magician's voice. He relaxed, knowing that there was no real threat, it wouldn't have ended so well if it were real. If he was very honest, he didn't mind groping from this man, not that they haven't done more than that. </p><p>"Welcome home. You could have announced yourself when I gave you time to." Iruka pushing back into the lithe body of the man. He was still in his complete ANBU gear, he just returned.  His gear was slightly bumped here and there. The smell of bleach and disinfectant so prominent, it teased Iruka's nose. He tried not to think about the injuries.</p><p>It made Iruka feel helpless. His ANBU had prohibited him to ask about missions or any major injuries acquired. He had told him that if there were too many injuries then he would stick by the hospital before coming to him.</p><p>"mhh, I could do that but then I wouldnt know what all tricks you are hiding under your sleeves. It also has the added benefit of playing with you a little, I like it when my prey is helpless when I eat them." The last bit was said in the most wolfish fashion ever. From anyone else, this would have repulsed Iruka. These creepy lines beffiting a serial killer (he is an assassin), couldn't arouse Iruka more than the prospect of going home and kissing the living lights of this man. </p><p>The masked man's hands had been moving, exploring the body either to remember or to familiarise with anything new. The kunai stored away, he moved that hand to encircle his waist, pulling Iruka impossibly close. The other hand found the waist wand of his underwear, snapping it against Iruka's skin.</p><p>"We can't do this here. I need to finish work. Wait till we reach home." Tempting as it may be Iruka needed to finish his job. <br/>
"I have waited long enough already. Two weeks is too long to be away from you." The man pouted, or so Iruka imagined as he heard his voice. He would never understand the logic of this deadly man behaving like a petulant child. It was quite common for him to do so.</p><p>The hand stopped snapping the band and moved on to the trouser's button. His fingers deftly opened the button gaining mild protest from Iruka.</p><p>"no, no no no. Bad, bad boy. Let me finish my job here. I have three days off after this. We can have fun then. I also have a surprise for you so, please let me finish this."  Iruka tried his best to plead with his lover. His own reasoning barely hanging on like his pants. If he was honest, he was already excited enough that his pants started to tent.</p><p>The only good part about this situation was that his lover was also in the same situation. Having more self control than Iruka, he groaned and popped the button on Iruka's trousers. Iruka quickly removed himself from his arms, knowing that staying there he would loose control.</p><p>As he returned to his pile of documents, a hand covered his eyes. he felt lips on his. The kiss continued till there was an addition of tongues. occasionally teeth also clanked together. It was a hungry kiss with promise of more.</p><p>It took Iruka a minute to make sense of where he was and what he was reading after that kiss. His lover had offered him help but Iruka refused. Sending the masked man to his home where they would eventually meet.</p><p>Iruka snapped himself from all his fantasies and focused on his task. He wouldn't leave the chance to spend time with his lover because of a few scrolls.</p>
<hr/><p>It was around one in the morning when someone entered the Hokage's office through the window. The hokage was sleeping, looking older and tired than her usual youthfulness. The man couldn't help but feel a little excited about his stealth, feeling like a kid stealing candy.</p><p>"If you make that much noise even the dead will wake up." Iruka jumped as the hokage seemed to have woken up from her sleep. Twenty bottles of premium wine clinked together. </p><p>"At least you are determined. Has the archive room been taken care of?" <br/>
"Yes, Lady Hokage."<br/>
"Good now hide these bottles where Shizune might not find them."</p><p>He quickly set on to deboard the floor. Twenty random plank of flooring hid hokage's precious liquor. Closing all the planks as they were, he got up to see Lady Tsunade holding his leave note and passes. </p><p>"Now your work is done. so get out of here, you brat." With a glee of a child during Christmas, he quickly snatched both the items and was about to leave when he heard "well done on your assignment."</p><p>As Iruka made his way to his apartment. He didn't know why but he felt like his own mother had praised for the work.</p><p>Iruka was greeted by his lover who was already in comfortable clothing, the porcelain mask intact. It was a beautiful mask, he sometimes wondered if the face behind was also that handsome. </p><p>The man helped Iruka with getting out of his clothes and sending him off to bath. Coming out of the bath into the bedroom, Iruka drying his hair had pushed them to one side. A kiss on the nape alerted him of his lover behind him, asking a silent permission for blindfolding him. This was a norm between them. The last thing he saw before the blind fold was the mask neatly kept on his side table.</p><p>A Wolf's mask.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, it may not be as straight of a story.<br/>To clear up the doubts please message ｡◕‿◕｡</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also most would have noticed the bad grammer and stuff please comment so that I can rectify them.<br/>Thank you for reading~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>